


Love And Quantum Physics

by orphan_account



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Science, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Devon have a conversation in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Quantum Physics

* * *

Devon finds Ryan sitting at the dining room table at three in the morning as their parents and other siblings sleep peacefully upstairs; the only light in the room is coming from the screen of Ryan’s MacBook. Devon takes the seat beside Ryan and looks at the web page his brother has pulled up in Firefox. It’s about quantum physics and the possibility of inter-dimensional travel.

“Maybe we're different somewhere else,” Ryan murmurs thoughtfully. “Maybe in, like, a different life or dimension or an alternate reality we're actually together and it's okay.”

Devon nods solemnly, studying his hands as he says, “Yeah, Ry. That could work.”

“I would be so good to you, Dev,” Ryan says earnestly, reaching to place his hand over Devon's. Devon turns his hand so that their palms are touching, fingers curling around each other. “I'd treat you better than anyone has ever treated you. I'd give you everything you could ever want.”

“You already do, Ry.” Devon assures him. “There’s no one in the world I’d rather be with.”

“But we can’t be together” Ryan murmurs softly, voice so full of anguish and longing. “Not in the way we really want to be. I can’t walk down the street holding your hand or kiss you in front of people. I can’t put a ring on your finger and watch you walk down the aisle towards me and hear the preacher call you my husband. Those are things I can’t do, things I can’t give you. And it’s not fair, cuz if anyone deserves those things it’s you.”

Devon feels the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, looks over and sees that Ryan is holding back tears as well. He squeezes Ryan’s hand tight, feels like if he lets go he’ll wither away into nothingness. “I don’t care about any of that.” Devon says fervently. “I care about you. And if this is all we can have right now, the secrets and the stolen moments alone, then that’s okay.”

“How do you figure?” Ryan asks.

Devon smiles, feels a tear slide down his cheek. “It’s okay because I know someday we’ll have everything we want.”

“How do you know that for sure?”

“Honestly, I don’t know, Ry,” Devon says. “I just know that it’s you and me and it’s real and no one is gonna take it away no matter how fucked up they think it is. We know how we feel. We know it’s love, true love, and we’re not giving it up.”

Okay,” Ryan nods. “Then that’s it. You and me. Forever.”

“You and me forever,” Devon says, leans in and touches his lips to Ryan’s in a sweet kiss.


End file.
